Lord Drakkon
Lord Drakkon was an evil Power Ranger who controls the Black Dragon and battles the Power Rangers. He is an evil and older version of Tommy Oliver from an alternate reality who rules his Earth with an iron fist from a dystopiac and futuristic Angel Grove. Character History Different Path Lord Drakkon's history as Tommy matches his prime counterpart's until his climatic final battle against the Red Ranger, Jason Lee Scott. When Tommy was freed from Rita's curse, instead of joining Zordon and his Rangers, Tommy fled, wandering from city to city, avoiding the Rangers as they tried to find him. Eventually, Rita Repulsa finds him and tells him why she had chosen him and that he was meant for great things, to bring peace to the world as its one leader. Rita tells him of Drakkon, another young man in whom she saw potential and whom had successfully built a legacy with her guidance. Tommy, intrigued, left with Rita and continued to serve her. Believing Rita meant to better the world through conquest, Tommy aided Rita in taking over the Earth, one city at a time. Over time, their conquest caused Rita to become popular to Earth's population. Eventually, Tommy led Rita's forces into one final battle against Zordon's last battalion of Rangers and Zords just as Zordon was on the verge of creating a new Power Ranger more powerful than any before. Tommy breached the Command Center as Jason was being infused with this new power, interrupting the process before it could finish. The two engaged in one final battle that Tommy ultimately won. Tommy then stole the new power for himself, and emerged from the Command Center clutching Jason's shattered helmet. Tommy and his forces then defeated the Power Rangers, destroyed their Zords, and successfully conquered the Earth in Rita's name. However, while he did this in Rita's name, in reality, he killed Rita immediately after the Rangers were vanquished and after the sorceress taught him her spells, such as brainwashing. An unforeseen outcome was Tommy becoming so corrupted, that he sought to control the world by himself, rather than serve Rita; as she was an obstacle, Tommy removed her and gained the loyaly of Finister, who he turned into the cyborg Finster 5, using Alpha's body parts. Now rechristened Lord Drakkon, Tommy drew upon the Power Coin energies to create Ranger Sentries, each serving a specific role in his army. However, he lacked Billy's coin, as Trini hid it away. The former Rangers and those who were against Tommy's rule formed the resistance group The Coinless. Unknown to Drakkon, Skull had infiltrated his army as a Tyrannosaurus sentry. Ever since the death of Billy and Matthew by Drakkon’s regime, Kimberly Ann Hart began her solo quest for vengeance against the dark lord Ranger. However, Drakkon managed to brainwash her with one of Rita’s brainwashing spells quickly, turning her into his brainwashed Ranger Slayer. Defeat and Capture Lord Drakkon was overconfident after defeating The Coinless and capturing his alternate self along with Billy and the alternate Trini. However, Billy and Trini collaborated a plan to use his alternate timeline counterpart's Power Coin and created an energy burst that zapped both Drakkon and his Ranger Sentries by modifying the teleportation function. The energy blast released from the morpher during this tactic broke Drakkon's power coin, leaving Drakkon in a brief state of shock and insecurity at the loss of his power. He then tries to goad his counterpart, speaking of how friendship is weakness and Tommy's friends will eventually fail him when he needs them most. Tommy refuses to listen and battles Drakkon. After Tommy's friends find him, rather than face defeat, Drakkon jumps off a cliff to what Tommy believes is his death. But Drakkon survives and the energy of the portal returning the Power Rangers home tugs him into their universe, where he wakes up in a mountainous region somewhere and is suddenly captured by soldiers of the US Government. In it is revealed that he was taken by the soldiers to a special underground holding cell in Grace Sterling's Promethea complex. Here, he was kept on energy restraints and isolated from the outside world with armed guards outside keeping anyone from gaining entry. That is, until he got an unexpected visit from one of the people who defeated him, Billy Cranston. Billy teleported inside out of curiosity to find out why the Promethea facility's power substation was only at half of its total output and what there would require so much energy to maintain, only to come face to face with Drakkon in his cell. He then proceeds to taunt Billy, who declares that he is not afraid of Drakkon. Grace later on reveals that she had captured the rogue former dictator, and that in the months of his captivity by Promethea that he took a perverse pleasure in regailing the former red ranger with the details what he'd done in his native timeline, the rangers he'd slaughtered, and more. Later, Saba came to execute the madman, but failed, and Drakkon then ripped Saba's head off, using the remains of the weapon along with an incantation he presumably learned from his dimension's Rita to create a portal to escape his prison. Shattered Grid Escaping from his prison, Drakkon made his way to where Ninjor was hiding and convinced him to repair his damaged morpher, leaving the warrior unaware of what he had just done. Sneaking into the Command Center, he stole the Chaos Green Crystal behind Billy and Trini's back. To refuel it, Drakkon ambushed and ran Tommy through the back. Despite the arrival of Kimberly and the Time Force Pink Ranger, Drakkon escaped, leaving Kimberly to grieve as Tommy seemingly died in her arms. Drakkon returned to his world, reunited with his army and had a heartfelt reunion with Finster 5, while revealing that he had also captured Ninjor. Encounter With The HyperForce Rangers Despite Drakkon's defeat, his world wasn't affected at all and the Coinless continued the fight to liberate their world. When the HyperForce Rangers were drawn into this universe, they attempted to help out the rebellion against Drakkon's army. In spite of the fact that Scorpina had no interest in allying with Drakkon and planned to use Serpentera to destroy the West Coast, their attempt to rescue the civilians trapped in New Tech City failed and led the two to come face to face with a repowered Lord Drakkon. When Lord Drakkon arrives at the camp, he asks the Hyperforce Rangers to help him regain Serpentera from Scorpina. Naturally, they refuse to help him. He gives them two choices: help him, but if not, someone dies. Eddie and Chloe, who couldn't stand Drakkon, drew their weapons on him. By doing so, Drakkon's Tyrannosaurus sentries point their weapons at them. Marv intervenes to stop Chloe, who, at this point, is disturbed over what happened with the people they tried to rescue. Marv then tries to calm down Chloe and Eddie. To make matters worse, the Tyrannosaurus sentries bring in prisoners which include Colonel Song, Scout Fintch, Major Cloushi, and Private Rice. A Tyrannosaurus Sentry drags Private Rice to Drakkon. At that, Chloe and Eddie put down their weapons, but at that very moment Drakkon decides to decapitate Private Rice, much to the horror of the Rangers. They attempt to stop him from killing Colonel Song when the Tyrannosaurus Sentry brings her to Drakkon, which results in Marv trying to negotiate with Drakkon and telling him that they will assist him in regaining Serpentera. At that moment Eddie brings down his Trident between Song and Drakkon while Chloe brings up her bow ready to shoot at the Tyrannosaurus Sentries only for Marv to intervene again. The Tyrannosaurus Sentries then bring their spears at Eddie's neck. Vesper then tells Marv that they can disable Serpentera only for Marv to tell her that they can't beat Drakkon. Marv tells Chloe that he is also upset but Chloe, who is emotionally upset at these recent events, wants to fight back only for Marv to tell her that they will lose due to this being Drakkon's world. Marv tries to negotiate with Drakkon only for him to order his Tyrannosaurus Senties to execute everyone except for Song. Marv, in an act of pure desperation, calls on his zord to once again negotiate with Drakkon. As a result, Marv is successful in negotiating with Drakkon and Drakkon releases everyone except for Song who he keeps as a hostage. At that moment a Tyrannosaurus Sentry puts on a explosive Collar on Song to make sure the Hyper Force Rangers help him. On the way to Serpentera, the Rangers try to formulate a plan on how to stop this. When they arrive at Serpentera, they then approach several guard towers stationed with Sabertooth and Mammoth Sentries. Drakkon orders them to stand down only for them to ignore him. In response, he destroys them. After fighting the sentries, they reach Scorpina, who makes small talk with Drakkon only for her to try to kill him with Sabertooth sentries. However, Scorpina and the sentries end up being taken down by Drakkon's Tyrannosaurus Sentries and himself. While this is going on, the Hyperforce Rangers, who are in the back of the fight, plan their next move. Scorpina then radios her Sentries to attack the nearby town. The Rangers then split into two teams: Marv and Vesper will stay with Drakkon while the rest try to save the town. During the fight inside Serpentera, Drakkon kicks Scoprina to the top of the zord while Marv follows Drakkon and Vesper stays inside to regain Serpentera's controls. During the fight with Scorpina, Drakkon manages to grab Scoprina by her neck while Marv handcuffs her. Then Drakkon decides to betray the HyperForce Rangers by removing Marv's Morpher at the exact moment Scorpina, with her remaining strength, wraps herself around Drakkon with her legs. By doing so, Drakkon lets go of Marv, then falls back into Serpentera. When he reaches the cockpit of Serpentera, he drops a unconscious Scorpina and attacks Vesper but he was too late: Serpentera was on a collision course into the ocean. Before he could finish Vesper off, Eddie blindly teleports inside Serpentera with the intent of rescuing Vesper. Drakkon decides to attack both Rangers but Vesper jumps in front of Drakkon. Drakkon then uses the back of the Saba blade to attack them, in which during the teleportation, he manages to cut off Vesper's arm. As soon as the Rangers were teleported out of the zord, Serpentera crashes. However, Drakkon emerges unharmed from the crash. A Tyrannosaurus Sentry then reports that Serpentera will be repaired and operational within a month. Attacking The Other Rangers Despite the setback, Drakkon pushed forward with his plans, starting with invading the era of the Samurai Rangers. The ensuing battle saw all of the Rangers except Lauren Shiba defeated at Drakkon's hands. Capturing their Samuraizers, Finster 5 was able to transfer some of their power to Drakkon, granting him a new form and a substantial boost. Finster 5 then revealed that using more Morphers from the same type would be too dangerous, but, thanks to the Morphing Grid separating all of the other teams away from the main timeline due to Drakkon's actions, there was now an entire multiverse to invade. = He soon targeted five other universes. In the universe holding the Zeo Rangers, Drakkon captured that universe's Tommy and disguised himself as him around the time they bid Jason farewell following his time as the Gold Ranger. He became disgusted at how much the team worshiped him and revealing he stole Adam's Zeonizer before murdering that era's Tommy. In the universe holding the B-Squad Rangers, Drakkon is overwhelmed and forced to retreat as he underestimated how strong the team was despite being rookies, barely escaping being trapped by R.I.C. 3.0. In the universe holding the Ranger Operators, a robotic duplicate sneaks its way inside Corinth with the intent on taking it over. However, it makes the mistake of talking to Doctor K over her creation of Venjix. K, already angry at her team's attempt to celebrate her birthday, reacted violently and destroyed the robot, implying that she would have killed Drakkon had he not sent in a robot. In the universe holding the Space Rangers, Drakkon is able to board the Astro Megaship, taking over DECA and murdering Alpha 6. In his attack, he ambushes and launches T.J. Johnson into space as the other Rangers are stuck inside. In the universe holding the Ninja Steel Rangers, Drakkon confronts Brody Romero and attempts to steal his Ninja Battle Morpher. However, Brody destroys it and damages his Ninja Star, leading to Drakkon to take a piece of it, though Brody is able to get both repaired. As Zordon tried to rally the other Ranger teams, Drakkon had his armies not only assault the In Space, SPD, RPM and Ninja Steel worlds again, but turned his attention to the worlds of the Galaxy Rangers, Dino Rangers, Dino Charge Rangers, Lightspeed Rangers and Jungle Fury Rangers, at the very least capturing the Dino Morphers used by Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Dr. O. However, all was not well with Drakkon as he found himself disturbed by the fact that the Zeo Rangers seemingly loved their world's Tommy, still not seeing what made him so great. When news that the forces of Corinth were fighting back and had found a way to nullify the effects of the Dragon Cannons, Drakkon decided to power himself up further, then lead the charge, seemingly aided by Koragg, The Knight Wolf, the A-Squad Rangers and the Psycho Rangers. The battle leads to him taking over Corinth as the Jason, Lauren and the Ranger Operators are forced to abandon the city. As the Rangers start marshaling their forces, Lord Drakkon murders Skull for his betrayal in rescuing Ninjor before learning of Ranger Slayer's location. Drakkon contacts her, only to have it pointed out that she's been freed from her brainwashing and leaves her stranded in the past before going to power himself up further.The Rangers of the multiverse attack Drakkon's moon base, Drakkon has Saba enhanced using the shard of Brody's Ninja Star and the morphers from other Tommys before attacking the Rangers. He's able to temporarily nullify a number of Rangers' powers before Kimberly strikes him with the Dragon Dagger. Suddenly, he finds himself being weakened and returns to his throne room to find Zordon, Cruger and Rita there, Rita using the Green Candle to steal his powers. However, Finster-5 ambushes the trio and tries to save Drakkon, but when he becomes gravely concerned about his desire to use all the morphers in his possession, Drakkon murders him. He, then, hooks himself up into the device and fully empowers himself. Rise And Fall Of A God With his newfound powers, Drakkon enters the Morphin Grid and dispatches the Emissaries Three before finding and taking the Heart Of The Master, using it to destroy the multiverse and create a brand new world. In this world, Drakkon is a Superman-like figure with Zordon and Rita as his parents and Cruger as his dog. His city is protected by Jen and Lauren, Billy is a mechanic, Finster-5 is his loyal butler, Zack and Trini reporters and Kimberly a lowly waitress. However, Drakkon soon finds himself being haunted by a specter of Tommy, taunting him and telling him that he knows this world is wrong and that he's a pathetic man for creating it. This allows his grip on the world to weaken enough so that Tommy can resurrect himself and rescue the Emissaries before rescuing his teammates. As Tommy gathers the team along with Jen and Lauren, Drakkon realizes something is terribly wrong and confronts the Rangers, leading to a titanic struggle that ends with Tommy grabbing the Heart of the Master. The two get pulled inside the Heart, battling briefly before Tommy defeats him, telling him that the reason he lost was because he couldn't stomach the idea that, in an entire multiverse of Tommys, he was the only one who was evil. With Drakkon pulled away from the Heart, his world began to fall apart. Tommy offered him a chance to survive and come with him, but Drakkon refused, staying with his broken world as it collapsed around him, ending him once and for all. Personality This version of Tommy is a ruthless sociopath, ruling over his subjects with an iron fist, possessing a twisted vision of the world with a god complex. He detests any connection that he has of his alternate-reality self, considering him to be a polluted and weak shadow of the powerful image of himself that he has cultivated. His hatred of this connection he has, no matter how distant, shows that his rage and contempt spans the multiverse, which paints him as being truly a dark mirror of the man that his alternate and younger self is striving to become. In many ways, Drakkon represents the absolute worst fears that Tommy from the main universe has about himself. Tommy is ruthless and cunning, using his knowledge of the Power Rangers to systematically weaken them and destroy the Command Center. He is also a murderer, as the remains of the Command Center in his world showed heavy damage as did all of the Ranger's Zords and his words to Billy and Tommy about them not "staying long" in his world implies he intended to kill them. A flashback revealed he had killed his world's Jason off-panel after taking away Jason's White Ranger powers and fusing them with his Green Ranger power, while carrying the fallen Red Ranger's cracked helmet in his hand after morphing into his new fused form. It is also implied he murdered the Billy Cranston of his world when the Blue Ranger shielded Trini from an attack meant for her. In Issue #15, he is shown also slaying Alpha 5, Zordon, Ninjor and, when still working under Rita as the Green Ranger, decapitating the Blue Senturion. Given his reaction, he feels zero remorse or any kind of feeling from taking innocent lives. He is also a cruel leader to his subordinates, as he regularly punishes a simple mistake or failure from his Ranger Sentries by stripping them of their powers with a very painful electrocution via a switch on his throne. He then orders the failed Sentry to be sent away and bestows their Ranger power to a more competent soldier. His sense of superiority is clearly connected to his immense powers, due to the hybridization of the Green Dragon and White Tiger power coins giving him unparalleled power compared to other Rangers of considerable might, such as his reality's Jason Scott. However, when he was finally stripped of his powers, he was clearly in a state of shock, if not traumatized by having the source of his power taken from him. This is due to him having relied on them for so long, to the point of deluding himself into thinking he had reached the pinnacle of invincibility. He quickly recovered, however, and soon resorted to using psychological warfare against his alternate self, displaying a clear and astute understanding of how to demoralize his enemies by targeting their insecurities. This trait and skill may have been something he was tutored in by his world's Rita, who has been prone to tormenting her enemies psychologically repeatedly in the past. Drakkon is incredibly arrogant, believing that his hybridized powers made him superior to all other Rangers before and after him. His sense of superiority was so great that he voluntarily leaped into a gorge to what he presumably believed to be his death rather than be shamefully defeated and taken captive by his hated younger counterpart. This arrogance seems to grow into troubling signs of an insane god complex, as in the live action promotion for the Shattered Grid comic, Drakkon believes that all Power Rangers aside from himself have squandered their full potential and that he has fulfilled his by becoming a god. Though powerful, his strategic mind and actual fighting prowess paled in comparison to that of his younger self, as when the two were in their base forms, Drakkon did not dare to attack Tommy. This was likely due to him still being in a state of shock over the loss of his powers and being rendered entirely human as well as being comparatively outmatched by his younger self who was still in his physical prime. This shows that due to his over-reliance on his powers, Drakkon felt quite vulnerable and somewhat meek and cowardly without them. Adding to this is the fact that even when he had his powers restored he still chose to attack Tommy in an ambush instead of a head-on attack. Of the many disturbing aspects of his psyche, his interactions with the Ranger Slayer Kimberly Hart from his universe may be the most depraved of them all. Having brainwashed her, it is implied that he has maintained a long term relationship with Kim in this controlled and manipulated state of mind. When her protestations of his murder of his younger alternate tipped him off to her having been freed from his control, the roiling resentment and hatred from everything he has taken from her comes burning to the surface, and the loathing between the two shows in all its hideous fury. At his core, however, Drakkon's actions were fundamentally motivated by fear and anger at the revelation of his true role in the multiverse; despite protesting that he was stronger than any of the Power Rangers, he was privately troubled by the fact that, in every reality he had seen with a Tommy Oliver, he was the only Tommy Oliver to choose the path of evil, suggesting that he was the anomaly rather than his counterparts. His desire to prove his superiority was reflected in the world he created after he accessed the Morphing Grid, setting himself up as the hero while all other Rangers were just his servants at best, as though he wanted to prove that he could do everything his counterparts had done. In the final confrontation between himself and the first Tommy Oliver he encountered, Tommy turned Drakkon's psychological manipulation back on itself, informing his other self that he was stronger because he had people he could rely on whereas Drakkon had always been alone. Ranger Forms - Lord Drakkon= - Evolutions= - Evolution II= After Drakkon attacked, kidnapped, and murdered the splintered Zeo counterpart of Tommy in that timeline, he had Finster 5 fuse the Zeo powers as well as other powersets to his existing powers, with accompanying Green Zeo sentries and Zord vehicles to command. These power sets were then imbued on him in the next transfer. Later it is revealed he also had command of Gold Dino Charge, Silver Space and Rhino Jungle Fury sentries. Arsenal *Power Morpher *Power Coin *Samuraizer *Red Zeo Crystal *Dragon Dagger *Saba - Evolution III= With Rita Repulsa having shaken the foundations of his power via the Green Candle with the magic of the Wizard of Deception, Drakkon decides to go ahead and use the Ninja Steel shard he took from Brody and mash it with all the remaining powersets, including those of the morphers he had already used, to attain his final form. }} }} }} Weaknesses Overpowered: Due to his lust for power, Drakkon poisoned himself when he fused his Green Ranger powers with the White Ranger powers, which were created from the pure light of good. After adding the Samurai and Zeo powers, Drakkon got stronger but at the cost of his body starting to fall apart from not being able to hold so much power. Egotist With A God Complex: Lord Drakkon has shown himself to be massively egotisical, believing himself to be superior to any Ranger and a living god. This overconfidence has led to him underestimating his opponents, the most notable being the Red Ninja Steel Ranger during his battle with him. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Villains Category:Ranger Category:World Of The Coinless